dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino Part 7
Previous: Padrino Part 6 Such a wonderfully huge city! It was so nice to get away from the rest of the crew and explore a new island such as this one. Sometimes her duty toward Snowbeard could get so cumbersome, and stressful that going out and getting your nails done was the answer to all problems that could exist. They warned Kala that she shouldn't go out for too long, there were far too many Marines around the island, but given her status in the crew, they respected her wishes of going out unsupervised, so long as she took her weapon with her. She was thrilled at such a notion! Alls she needed to do was wrap her anti-armor cannon in her bedsheets to hide it and she was on her way! Of course, as anyone would imagine, a five foot, nineteen year old girl with a six-foot thing wrapped in cotton sheets drew some unnecessary attention. Beyond that, she looked at magazines, bought some soup, ate some candy, and looked at cats in a pet store. This wouldn't have drawn any attention, were it not for the gigantic and obvious cannon hanging off of her back with brown sheets tied around it with twine. Still, even the marines tended to look the other way when she approached, she knew that her pretty demeanor would win them all over. She walked clad in a former bathing suit that she turned into a skirt with a bra so that she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. This plan also failed at an astounding rate. There must have been thousands of men on that island with a thing for mini-skirts. That was when she saw the sign for the zoo. Her eyes brightened up and she smiled big. She read the address carefully, even wrote it down and went off in search. She crossed a corner that led to a very large looking park. Kala: Ooooo a swing set! I hope I have time to swing before the zoo closes! darted off toward the swing set when a man approached her and waved her down Jere: Excuse me, miss. Kala: Hmmm? in her tracks to see a man with very dark blue hair, in a gray trench coat walk toward her. Oh, I'm sorry sir, but I've been warned about guys in trench coats. Jere: No, no, no, I just want to ask you a few questions. Kala: Oh... looked over toward the swing set and the zoo that was probably on the other side of the park. Can this wait? Jere: I'm afraid it's quite important. Kala: Aww... Usagi couldn't believe all of they already ate everything they had and were needing more supplies! The marine presence on this island was already getting out of hand, the least they could possibly do was wait until sundown, but no, they would "starve to death" if they didn't get supplies right away, and enough to last. All of them scattered through out the city, and were told to gather essentials. To avoid detection, Usagi traveled at the tops of buildings, jumping from roof to roof in search of a fruit stand. For some reason she was charged with the vitamin C of the crew. '' She was sure she saw a fruit stand on hers and Chio's outing the other night, and she knew she wasn't far. She counted her lucky stars with Rinji's new found devil fruit powers. With them he could definitely travel without being seen by anyone, and he was the most recognizable member of the crew by far. Now it was only a matter of-- '''Usagi:' Ah, there it is. came to the rooftop overlooking the farmer's market, and there it was. Apples, oranges, limes, and tomatoes. However, once she was about to jump down from the rooftop, there came a gigantic explosion! She looked off into the distance, and more explosions filled a large grassland at least a mile away from her, catching the attention of all of those around her. She cursed her luck, looking at the fruit stand, and then looking toward the potential battleground. She sighed, and thought for a moment. Jere: I was sent to find the identity of a swordsman who attacked Vice Admiral Samuel Polatsu. According to the Admiral, he was said to have a demeanor and style very similar to those of the White Blade Pirates. Kala: Ooohhh, how very interesting. she looked past him and her eyes brightened up. She gasped. Oh my! A bunny! ran over and came up to the rabbit, crouching down and observing it closely as it ate a dandelion. Jere cocked an eyebrow at this and walked back up to her. Jere: I was merely told to assertain the identity of the swordsman, I swear to you that if you cooperate, I will leave this meeting of ours out of my report. Kala picked another dandelion and held it up toward the rabbit. Kala: I'm sorry, mister. I don't think it was anyone from the White Blade Pirates. We were all having a tea party! It was so much fun. Ami boiled very nice tea that night. Jere: Sigh Then I'm afraid I will have to detain you, and bring you back to the marine base for further questioning. Kala: Oh? But didn't you just question me? Jere: ...I said further... Kala: Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Marine guy, but I was told to be back in She looked at her watch. Oh no! Two hours! I still need to go to the zoo! Jere: I'm afraid the zoo is not an option. You will need to come with me. Kala: But I can't be late! They will be mad at me... Jere: I must insist... That was when she reached back and pulled the twine on her back and pull off the bedsheets from her gigantic military grade anti-armor assault cannon. This drew a wide-eyed look from Jere. Kala: I must see the kitties!! swung the cannon down over her shoulder and took aim. Then she let one fly, causing little to no kick-back as far as she was concerned. The shell fired at Jere and he stood quite still. As it came at him, he merely flinged his arm upward, and the shell went on either side of him and caused two explosions behind him as he stood, his trench coat blowing forward from the impact behind him. Kala: Eh? fired off two more shots from her cannon, and that was when Jere started to move. He sliced the next shell with his hand and dashed forward to dodge the next one. He moved closer toward her and jumped at her as she took aim yet again. To his surprise, though, she dashed to the side in a strafing motion at an alarming pace. She moved as if the cannon weighed absolutely nothing. Jere jumped into the air toward her and sliced his flat hand toward her as he did, creating an energy blade that flew through the air. Jere: Ran Suraisu! called out as the blue energy flew at her. She frowned at this and jumped straight up, letting fire another shell. The propulsion from the cannon pushed her straight back and away from the attack. Jere dodged to the left and dashed straight forward quicker than the eye could see as he also twirled with the blue energy blade slicing up everything around him in a perfect spiral that headed straight for her. Jere: Soru-uzu! brilliantly spiraling colors distracted her terribly as Jere came straight at her, with his bladed leg coming very close, but then stopped suddenly. Usagi: Teisei...held up her sword to catch Jere's foot, blocking it mere inches away from Kala's head. Usagi stood between Kala and Jere, but then looked to see her sword was crossed along with another. She looked at the other sword, such a beautiful blade that was nigh-perfect in its craftsmanship. Then it clicked with her, the black hilt, the batwings extending from it, and it's an O Wazamono? She had seen that very blade before! Usagi turned to see none other than Dracule Sakura standing on the other side of Kala as both of them held their blades up to block Jere's attack. That was when Sakura glanced toward Usagi, her eyes very slightly widening, but then keeping a strict look at their opponent. Sakura: Oh, it's you. Usagi: Eeehhhh?!?! Padrino Part 8 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories